After Dark
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: High school seniors, Touya & Yuki, study each other after dark…


After Dark

By kira

Author's note: the following is a gift fic for Nini the Electrocuted sheep, for being the first to review a story with no reviews. :D

Special thanks as always to my dear friend and beta, Jen, for polishing this 'til it shines. :D

OOPS! It was brought to my attention I had misspelled the band's name... ; me bad. ;p

888

They were alone in his room, and sitting on the bed, the latest Asian Kung Fu Generation CD playing softly in the background. Touya was finally feeling better, like the fog of weariness that had surrounded him since that day he gave his magic to Yuki, had finally lifted. He leaned in, his hand gently cupping his best friend's cheek, and kissed him. Yuki surprised him, by throwing his arms around Touya's neck, pulling him on top of him as he flopped backwards onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, they laughed.

Touya was glad they had the house to themselves, as this was the perfect opportunity for his little sister, Sakura, to shatter the moment by knocking on the door, asking if they wanted some tea. It would have been easier to simply go to Yuki's house, all he had to worry about was some nonexistent grandparents, but the "human" counterpart of the magical being, Yue, liked it here.

So instead of going over their English notes for tomorrow's quiz, they decided to study each other. Ever since they had met, Touya was drawn to him and not because of Yue's hidden "moon magic." There was just something about the gentle boy with huge appetite that the shy and brooding Touya liked, much to their female classmates' disappointment.

Touya kissed him again, a free hand furiously trying to snake its way between them so he could unbutton Yuki's shirt. Briefly rolling onto their sides helped, and it wasn't long before Touya had the shirt opened along with his best friend's pants. He trailed a line of soft butterfly kisses along Yuki's jaw and down his neck, working his way towards his collar bone.

Yuki's pale, white flesh glowed warmly in the soft yellow light of the Touya's desk lamp. His best friend, who was now straddling his hips, ran his hands down the smooth planes of Yuki's chest and abdomen. He moaned softly as the little waves of pleasure radiated outwards from his belly. Yuki groaned when Touya shifted his weight, before pulling his black pants over the Yuki's burgeoning erection and down his long, lanky legs to be casually tossed onto the floor.

Grinning wickedly, Touya teased him through the thin cotton of his underwear, wordlessly daring Yuki to beg him to stop. Yuki squirmed under his friend's ministrations, soft little cries of pleasure his only protest. It wasn't long before Touya had removed them as well, and engulfing him with his mouth. With his head bobbing up and down almost in time with the music, Touya had his friend creeping slowly towards his release.

Moaning loudly as he climaxed, Yue woke up form his erotic dream about Clow. He carefully kept his presence away from Yuki, preferring to observe from his perspective, although it was he who twitched Yuki's lips upwards in a smile. He also moved the grey haired boy's hand to cup the darker boy's cheek. Sitting up, he leaned in and kissed him.

Touya responded by wrapping his arms around Yuki's half-naked form, pulling him close. His breath blowing hot and cold against the grey haired boy's cheek, he whispered huskily in his ear, "Can I…?"

"Yes…" Yuki replied breathlessly as he wriggled out of his lover's embrace, to sprawl lazily on the bed.

Not one to be told anything twice, Touya hurriedly peeled off his clothes and sat down the bed. He opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lubricant. Warming the slick liquid gel between his fingers as he rubbed them together, he quickly slathered it on his erection, before preparing Yuki's tight entrance.

Yuki moaned softly as Touya gently inserted a finger and then another one, stretching the tight opening. It was somewhat painful at first and the resulting sensation of fullness felt odd. He tried to relax but was unable to.

Yue had removed Yuki's glasses, to better see Touya in dimly lit room, tossing them onto the bedside table where they landed with a slight clatter. He could see the boy grimace almost distastefully in the dark, although, he knew Yuki was not able too. Thankfully Touya was not able to sense his presence anymore, so it was an easy matter to help Yuki relax and enjoy himself.

Both beings were eagerly awaiting Touya, his clumsy movements adding to the anticipation. Still, it helped that Yue had had some experience here and was able to assist while remaining completely unknown. Not that he minded being the silent partner in this strange threesome. For once he was able to sit back and watch, while at the same time participating and he found it most enjoyable.

Once he was inside, Touya had no trouble developing his rhythm. Being with Yuki was no different than it was when he had lost his virginity to Kaho. It felt just as good as he remembered, the tight friction sending waves of pleasure to pool tightly in his belly. He paused slightly to lean forward to kiss the tip of his lover's nose, and the sensations he got, when Yuki chuckled and clamped down on him, nearly had him kissing him again. Instead he simply carried on, inching himself further towards his release.

In and out and in and out, the exertion of his movements was rapidly tiring him out. Almost as if sensing it, Yuki clamped down and the added tightness was just what Touya needed to finish. He climaxed with a long shuddering breath, before pulling out to lie exhausted by Yuki's side.

The grey haired boy crawled out bed, and padded softly down the hall to the bathroom, where he quickly cleaned up. Hurrying back, he brought along a towel and did the same for his best friend. After setting the towel out of the way on the floor, and turning off the desk lamp, he walked back over to the bed. Several minutes later he had Touya under the covers. Deciding against using the futon on the floor, Yuki crawled into bed with Touya to spoon in behind him. He lay there, half-awake, listening to the darker boy's breathing as he rested his cheek against his sweat dampened back. It filled the silence in the room when the CD ended and soon lulled him to sleep like a gentle lullaby.


End file.
